


Chocolate Cake

by sardonicsmiley



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-27
Updated: 2004-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley
Summary: Lest everyone start thinking that I am a purely Flash/HG shipper, here's a GL/HG piece. Quite full of pointless fluff, too! Because I need pointless fluff after writing The Months. Pointless fluff and chocolate.





	Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Lest everyone start thinking that I am a purely Flash/HG shipper, here's a GL/HG piece. Quite full of pointless fluff, too! Because I need pointless fluff after writing The Months. Pointless fluff and chocolate.

It all started with chocolate cake, or at least, the intention to make chocolate cake.

The intention to make chocolate cake belonged to J'onn, who had planned to add an Oreo touch to a recipe he had found on the Home Cooking Network. He even went so far as to personally pay a visit to the board of executives that ran Oreo, and ask politely for the recipe to the creamy white center, which he planned to use as icing. Needless to say, he got the recipe.

Flash had decided, once he heard what was going on, to help J'onn, and the intention to make a dozen cakes belonged to him. Diana and Clark watched the two men attack the kitchen with a mix of bemusement and abject horror written all over their faces. Needless to say, when the call for help came in they jumped at the chance to get Flash and J'onn as far away from the stove as possible, and the four of them promptly headed out.

And so it came to be that twelve bowls full of chocolate cake mix, just waiting to be poured into pans and into the oven were sitting on the counter beside six bowls full of creamy Oreo center icing. Waiting. Patiently.

Shay found the eighteen bowls first, and very likely everything would have been fine had she not been working out. As it was, she was starving when she came upon the twelve bowls of chocolate cake and the six bowls of icing, and didn't hesitate even a second to plunge three fingers into the first bowl of chocolate cake, and scoop it into her mouth.

Even then, everything might have proceeded in normal fashion, if she had not been interrupted, just as she was finishing sucking the last of the chocolate off her fingers, by a smugly smiling John. It was, admittedly, at that point when things took a definite lean to the out of the ordinary. " That's what spoons are for."

Shay looked at him, eyes wide and guilty, lips pressed around her fingers. She slowly drew her hand away from her mouth, shifted uncomfortably. She finally managed to glare at him, dipping her fingers into the chocolate again, slowly and purposefully licking the chocolate off each finger before turning on a heel. She was planning to leave, because she really wanted a shower, and she felt slightly uncomfortable hanging around in a sport's bra and jeans that here cut off so high she swore she could see her own underwear.

She was wondering how Diana managed to dress like this all the time when one of John's large hands closed around her wrist. When she turned to face him she found him grinning lopsidedly, his eyes dark with some emotion she couldn't quite pinpoint. "Aren't you at least going to wash your hands?"

And it really wasn't annoyance so much as a sudden desire to surprise him that made her stick both her hands in a fresh bowl of chocolate cake, scoop as much up as she could, and push the whole mess into his face. He was lost beneath a curtain of thick chocolaty cake mix, and while she waited for him to free himself she slid up onto the counter, and began licking her hands clean.

After a moment where he stood perfectly still, his pink tongue darted out and licked the area around his mouth clean, while he reached up with his hands and wiped it away from his eyes and nose. She burst into a fit of laughter and didn't notice him take a step towards her, and with great deliberation place the palms of his hands on her cheeks, leaving chocolaty handprints behind.

She stuck her tongue out at him, still feeling pleasantly impish, and before he could move she was in front of him, rubbing her face clean on his shirt. He made what she assumed was a noise of protest in his throat, and she turned away again, assuming she had won.

He made a quick movement towards her, and she darted out of his reach only to have take to the air, and land in front of her, grinning smugly. She paused, considered her options. The bowls of chocolate where on the counter directly behind him, the door was past him... She grinned, and that was all the warning he got before she tackled him, knocking him back into the counter and bringing a rain of at least ten bowls full of chocolately goodness down on both of them.

She got the breath knocked out of her when one of the bowls struck her between the shoulder blades, and for a moment lay prone on his chest, arms still around his waist, seeing spots. When she tried to stand there was so much chocolate cake mix on the floor that she fell backward, ending up on her back, blinking away spots again. She contemplated the fact that it was going to be hell getting chocolate out of her wings.

John's hand was suddenly lowered in front of her face, and she grabbed it. He managed to pull her halfway up before they both lost their footing, and ended up on the ground in a mess of limbs again. She groaned, thankful, at least, that he hadn't landed on her, and opened her eyes to find her face buried in the crook between his neck and his shoulder.

"You ok?" he asked after a moment, pushing himself into what could pass for a sitting position. That, unfortunately, dumped Shay directly into his lap, and her head jerked up faster than he thought it possible, her eyes huge. He was torn between being grateful that she hadn't been wearing her mask, because it would almost certainly have impaled his shoulder, and being embarrassed at what she had to have just realized.

And that was how they came to be sitting in the middle of a small ocean of chocolate, Shay in his lap, as he grew increasingly uncomfortable by the second.

Damnit. "Look, Shay..." it would have been easier to tell her that he was sorry if she wasn't staring into his face, her gray eyes wide as he'd ever seen them, her cheeks flushed with exertion, her lips ever so slightly parted. As it was the rest of his words came out as sort of a pained groan, and he tried to move away from her only to find her arms snaking around his neck.

Her face was suddenly beside his ear, her breath warm and moist, " John?"

He somehow managed to ask "What?" his heart beating insanely fast.

Before she answered him she had moved her face again, dragging her tongue slowly across his jaw line before murmuring, so softly he barely heard it, "You've got chocolate all over you." He growled in the back of his throat, seizing her face between his hands and bringing her lips to his in a kiss. Her lips tasted like chocolate.

Between frenzied kisses she managed to groan out, "Bedroom," and the two struggled to their feet. John picked her up, and her legs found their way around his waist, one of her arms around his back, the other around his neck. They made it all of forty feet from the ocean of chocolate before he pressed her against a wall; want so hot and heavy he could barely breath. She had tilted her head back and his lips were on her neck.

And that was how Bruce found them when he arrived to check why two members of the League weren't responding the their pages. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, and watched the couple go very still before John turned his head slowly towards him and Shay closed her eyes and swore up to the ceiling. After a moment John set Shay down, and the two stepped slightly apart.

Bruce found himself smirking when he looked at Shay, who was deliciously disheveled...and yes, he could see bright yellow underwear past her cut off jeans. The smirk slipped from his face when John slid in front of Shay, arms folded and a look the boded only bad things on his face.

Bruce cleared his throat again, muttering, "Just make sure the chocolate is cleaned up," before hurrying away.

The entire thing started with chocolate cake, but it wouldn't be resolved for almost two weeks.

* * *


End file.
